The Tribunes
The Tribunes were a brutal gang that operates throughout Northern Mexico. History In the year, 2176, in the city of Chiholo, a powerful gang known as the Monks ruled. That same year, about fifty men revolted against the Monks and created their own gang, the Tribunes. The Tribunes used melee weapons when raiding and used guns when in wars and battles, to conserve ammunition. The Monks and the Tribunes fought a bloody war. The Tribunes lost 31 men while the Monks lost 44. The Monks and the Tribunes decided to split the town of Chiholo in half in the year 2177. In the year 2178, the Tribunes were expanding their influence. They moved their patrols toward Northern Mexico and even went as far as southern Texas. They were becoming a powerful gang, they had an influx of citizens and fresh recruits. On August 7th, 2180, the Tribunes raided a nearby town. They captured four-hundred civilians, massacred thousands and looted and burned the town. The Tribunes' gang power skyrocketed after that. Seeing the potential, the Tribunes gave certain men command over gangsters and the Great Tribune Raids happened. The Tribunes raided thousands of small villages, towns and even slightly raided the pre-War city of Chiuahaha. The same routine happened for 8 years, raid, recruit and build defenses. On April 10th, 2188, the Monks launched a massive sneak attack against the Tribunes in Chiholo. The Tribunes fought hard against the Monks. In 2195, the Monks launched a large-scale attack against the Tribune armory. The Tribunes fought hard but lost it. The Monks ran in and stole hundreds of guns, melee weapons, and ammunition. Everyone thought this was a turning-point, not in favor of the Tribunes. The Tribunes struck back later that year and hit key targets, like the Monk farms and streets. This assault caused half of Chiholo to burn. The Tribunes attacked the Monks' armory. The Monks blew up their own armory when they were close to losing, causing hundreds of weaponry to become unusable. 5 years of fighting later, in 2193, the Tribunes were badly beaten and close to ruin and the Monks were similar. The Monks and the Tribunes signed a ceasefire. Another gang known as the Wololols came in from Mexico City and settled some houses, killing several Monk gangsters. The Monks, badly injured from the Tribune-Monk war, decided not to spark another conflict and let them have the territory. The Tribunes were rebuilding from the war but found it hard. In the year 2200, the Tribunes' first leader died by getting killed by a Deathclaw. In the year 2207, the Tribunes heard reports of the Monks losing territory to another gang. The Tribunes, still rebuilding their part of Chiholo since the Tribune-Monk war, didn't do anything to stop this. In the year 2208, the Tribunes knew who the Sands were, as they had energy and plasma weapons along with regular guns. In the year 2209, the Sands were now known as the Chiholo Police Force, causing great fear to the Tribunes. The Tribunes were still very weakened from the past war and were only a fraction of their former glory. In 2212, their nightmares came true. The CPF defeated the Wololols and the Monks swiftly, sustaining mininmal casualties. Small gunfights happened at the border of the Tribunes' turf. The Tribunes and the CPF were having a bloody confrontation. By the year 2214, the Tribunes had lost ~100 people while the CPF only lost 11. The Tribunes saw this war was coming to a close and desertion began to start. The Tribunes tried to send a small group of gangsters around the city to attack from behind. They made it to the back of Chiholo and opened fire. The CPF took them out quickly because the Tribunes lacked numbers to conduct a large scale assault. In 2217, the Tribunes were pushed back to hold their last territory, their armory. Their armory had enough supplies to last a few years. In 2218, the Tribunes' leader was captured, he was hiding in the sewage systems of Chiholo. On January 19th, 2219, the Tribunes had a last attempt to break the CPF front. Twenty men charged out the gates with covering fire from the armory. The offensive line broke through the CPF defense. The CPF new reinforcements were nearby and they quickly silenced the offensive. The Tribunes on October 2nd, 2219, surrendered the armory and their weapons. The CPF executed the Tribune generals and their leader. The Tribunes lasted a little bit longer afterwards, for they had some territory outside of Chiholo. However, on 2220, all the previous Tribunes had deserted and the Tribunes were no more.